Another Life, Another Death
by Maybe on Mars
Summary: This is my rendition of The Host vs. Twilight scenario. "Another Life" refers to the vampires discovering souls. "Another Death" refers to the souls discovering vampires. "Another Death" also refers to the humans who died because of the souls.
1. Chapter One: Woken

**This fanfic started out as a story for my friend (Jamillia is her name here. You should check her out). What began as a "The Host" fiction, turned into a The Host vs. Twilight fan fiction. Enjoy.**

**WARNING: If you have not read THE HOST, do not proceed! This will not make sense and could contain MAJOR SPOILERS. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or the story this fan fiction is based on. They are all Stephenie Meyer's. Also, there are bound to be some grammatical errors in here. I can only edit so many times before I start seeing things as they should be, rather than as they actually are. **

Chapter One: Woken

I groaned and rolled over face down as if my head buried in a pillow would prevent me from waking up. I was forcefully turned face up by the cold marble hands that had woken me. They lifted my tired body into a sitting position, although I stubbornly kept my eyes closed. Icy lips lightly touched my forehead, and were gone within a second.

"Edward," I complained. He never interrupted my sleep in the morning. What was his problem? I slowly opened my eyes, expecting to see the room illuminated by the dull grey light of Forks, Washington. It was pitch black.

"Bella," Edward's velvet voice whispered urgently from the other end of the room, "You need to get up. We have to hurry."

"Edward, I-" I protested, about to lie down and go back to sleep, my brain intoxicated by grogginess. Halfway through falling back onto the soft pillows of Edward's golden bed, I felt Edward's marble arm catch me around the waist and one of his flawless fingers cover my lips.

"We're leaving. Now."

I could not process what he had just said. I just stared into Edward's frozen eyes like a moron for a long while until the haze of sleep wore off and my brain started functioning properly. My expression turned quickly to distress, as I understood my new husband's words.

"But we just got married! We just- what about Charlie? Jacob would want- everything ruined!" I began to panic. It was not supposed to happen like this. I would get to say goodbye… to everyone.

"We don't have time. It's too late." There was a not of regret in his voice. I eyed him suspiciously.

"You tell me what's going on, right now, Edward Cullen! Or I'll... I'll..." I couldn't think of a good enough threat, "I won't get out of this bed!"

It was silent for a minute as we stared at each other, his face painted and slightly irritated, and my expression what I hoped to be authoritative.

"No," was his simple answer and I could tell by his stern look that he would say no more. Edward swiftly lifted me into his arms and set me carefully but quickly on the floor. He handed me a pile of my clothing and a new jacket that I didn't recognize.

"What's this?"

"Your jacket."

"I'm fine with my old one, thanks." I moved to put away the brand new, no doubt expensive black leather jacket.

"Bella, please don't be difficult. Now isn't the time. Besides, you'll need a good coat for the trip. It might have to last you a while." I swore that he added something about being difficult about gifts under his breath, but I couldn't be sure.

"Fine," I breathed, giving in. There was no point in arguing. I knew I would lose. I pulled off my pajamas and changed into the clothes Edward had handed me, leather jacket and all. I briskly moved to the bathroom and Edward followed me, waiting outside the door while I vigorously brushed my hair and teeth. He looked at his watch several times while I was rushing to get ready, which made me nervous. His patience was usually impeccable during even the worst situations. Something must have happened, something very bad.

As soon as Edward decided I was ready, I was swept up into his arms and cradled against his stone chest. He rushed down the stairs, pulling a stuffed hiking backpack onto his back on the way down.

"Wait a second," I demanded and Edward instantly came to a halt. We stood in the center of the Cullen's open main room. I looked around, memorizing every detail that I could of the house that I may never see again. It was still bright, even in the dark hours of the early morning. Almost too soon, Edward was running again. The blur of white that was the Cullen's house turned into a blur of green in a manner of seconds. Why were we in the forest?

"Aren't we going to the airport or something? It would be better to drive. It could look a little suspicious to show up without a car."

"We're not going to the airport," Edward informed me. I was confused and irritated at his brief response.

"Well, then where are we going," I pushed. I deserved to at least know this information. It was only fair. I stared past Edward's head at the trees rushing by us. His worry in his eyes was intensely unsettling.

"Phoenix, Arizona," Edward sighed. The blur of too green forest quickly became nauseating and I had to focus my eyes back on Edward. I studied his expression, but it told me nothing about the reasoning behind going to the last place I expected.

"Home? Why go there? Is Renee all right? Was it the Volturi? A friend of Victoria's?" Edward paused before answering me.

"Renee is just as fine as any other human. And you shouldn't worry about the Volturi." Edward, not wanting to scare me, looked conflicted, but reluctantly added, "Our kind are the least of your problems, now."

A chill ran through my body as I assessed Edward's words. He obviously felt it, because he immediately apologized, "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to be scared."

"Somebody broke the treaty," I stated. This wasn't a question. I was sure of it. There was no other logical explanation for Edward believing vampires weren't my biggest problem. It all seemed to fit. Hot, sunny Phoenix would be one of the last places to look for a vampire. But the wolves would eventually find us there. There would be a war. Someone would get hurt.

"Not Jake," I whispered almost silently.

**Sorry that it was a bit short. This is my first time writing a fanfic or any large body of work. Chapter two should be up soon. It's currently in the final stages of editing. Chapter _three_ is a different story... ****I have many ideas for where this fiction could go, but with school I can't be sure how quickly the chapters will be posted. I've also had a sickening case of writer's block. Wish me luck with that. Ha**.

**P.S. I'd love any advice or feedback. I need it. **


	2. Chapter Two: Running

**Check the first page for disclaimers/warnings. Italics are Wanda. Normal text is Bella. **

Chapter Two: Running

"No one broke the treaty," Edward assured me. His voice was harsh and sure, but this didn't cause me to give up. Something had to be going on with the pack. It was the only answer.

"You don't have to protect me from them. Jake would never hurt me…" I spat back.

"Don't assume, Bella." Edward's eyes narrowed. His lips were pressed into a thin, white line. I looked at him for a moment and then promptly laughed in his face.

"This _does_ have to do with Jake! You're running from the wolves!" I continued to giggle until we suddenly came to a stop. I was so startled, that in a split second, all of the color had drained from my face. My eyes were wide with shock.

"They left. The night of our wedding they left- without a warning of the danger, without anything, the bastards- and they're not coming back." Edward's voice was cold and filled with unforgiving anger and disgust. He mockingly added, "I suspect they went they went somewhere far from civilization. Sam wouldn't let them take any risks." He said the pack leader's name as if it were something foul smelling.

"Why?" I almost screamed and Edward glanced around to make sure nobody was around to hear me. But, we were deep in the forest and there wasn't a chance of anyone- or anything- lurking around out here.

"I don't know. We thought that Jacob would have at least warned _you_. He knew us 'bloodsuckers' weren't in any danger."

"Danger of _what_?" I asked. He ignored my question and continued.

"If Alice hadn't seen it coming last night, we would have been found. You could have been-" he stopped in mid sentence, as if the idea repulsed him so much that he couldn't speak it aloud.

" _Danger_ of _what?_" I repeated, angry that he wouldn't tell me exactly what was going on. Again, Edward ignored me and went suddenly back into his full speed run. "Edward, you're so frustrating sometimes. I'm not a baby. You don't have to hide things from me," I snapped. Edward frowned, but continued to ignore my request for more information. I exhaled sharply, rolling me eyes in frustration. I could think of no way to win this argument. I knew Edward's mind was made up. It made me more annoyed to look at him, and because it made me dizzy to look anywhere else, I closed my eyes.

--

--

_As my feet hit the pavement faster and faster, my body screamed at me. Sharp, nearly unbearable, pains shot through my feeble legs and air ripped fiercely through my lungs. After all the work I had been doing to get this body in shape since I adopted it, it still wasn't strong enough to meet the standards that I was used to with Melanie. I still couldn't lift anything moderately heavy, and my arms shook under the weight of a shovel, leaving me useless when it came to harvesting crops at home. I was sick of being useless after all that the humans had done for me. I was sick of being an extra mouth to feed, and being handicapped._

_My muscles relaxed as I came to a stop at our current hotel and a sighed. It was both a sigh of relief and defeat. The raid was almost over and we would not go back out again for months. This would be my last chance to run before I would get into Jared's jeep, and we would drive to the musty caves that we called home. Running was such a useful form of exercise. It was also nearly impossible in the caves. The feeling of disappointment running through me was as hard to ignore as the pain in my legs as I walked into the hotel lobby. I was so distracted and tired that I nearly jumped a foot when the lady at the front desk greeted me. She was older, with hair a dull red color that was pulled into a tight bun, and a nice suit with a nametag on it that read "Laura: Manager". Her mouth was pulled into a friendly smile._

_"Oh, Good afternoon," I mumbled to her. I forced a smile and she grinned back and watched me trudge up the stairs until I was out of sight. I refused to use the elevator, no matter how tempting it was. If this body was going to be difficult, then I would be too._

_After three flights of stairs, I made it to our room. I slid the room key through the reader and found Jared and Melanie sleeping in one bed, and Ian watching muted television with the captions on, on the other bed. He looked very uninterested, but I was sure there really wasn't much else to do._

_When Ian heard me enter the room, his eyes lit up. He turned off the TV and jumped up to greet me with satisfying enthusiasm that lightened my mood._

_" Wanda! You're finally back," he whispered excitedly. I softly chuckled as he pulled me into a big hug_

_"I was only gone for an hour," I muttered into his chest._

_"Yes, but you can't_ imagine _how tedious things are when everyone is asleep. Soul television is simply unbearable." There was lightness in his voice-relief. It was nice to know that someone was made happy by my presence. We stayed locked in an embrace for a few minutes, Ian's large build wrapped in a bear hug around my tiny body, which looked too young to be its true age of seventeen. We were interrupted by the sound of a yawn and sheets rustling. I pulled back and Ian reluctantly let me go. We turned simultaneously to face Jared, who was sitting upright, his golden brown hair a mess from hours of sleep. He smiled at me and it was like my insides were set ablaze. I felt fire burning in the pit of my stomach and it quickly spread throughout my body. I prayed that I wasn't blushing. My yearning for Jared was slowly fading away with time in my new host, and time with Ian. However, it was still there and I feared that it would never go away._

_"Good morning, Wanda. Ian." Jared let out another big yawn. My lips twitched up into a small smile, but I couldn't speak._

_"It's already three-o-clock," Ian chuckled and pointed at the digital alarm clock on the counter. The big mocking numbers read "3:02". Jared laughed and rolled his eyes at Ian, then stretched and carefully slid off of the bed, not wishing to wake Melanie. He walked towards us, but passed us by and locked himself in the bathroom. Ian turned his body and smiled down at me. I went up on my toes to try and give him a kiss, but my body betrayed me, and I yawned. I blushed bright red and Ian chuckled._

_"A little tired? You haven't slept much the past few days."_

_"No. I haven't, " I agreed. I didn't want to disappoint Ian by going to sleep so I tried lying, "But really. I'm not tired." I tried with all my might not to yawn again, and failed. Ian, a grin still plastered on his face, looked suspicious._

_"I really doubt that. I don't mind. You can sleep." I looked at him gratefully and took off my shoes, climbing into the empty bed that Ian had been sitting on. I didn't expect him to climb in with me, but I soon felt his warm body against mine. He put his arm around my waste and I rubbed my hand against his a few times before falling into a fast sleep._


End file.
